She never noticed
by LovaticWolfDiaries
Summary: After Allison and Scott break up everything changes, Allison starts thinking of everything she has never noticed. She wants to get back together with Scott, but will they find a way to get together? (Sterek / Jydia)
1. Flashbacks

Allison Argent stared at the window that her now EX- boyfriend had just climbed out of, she had been staring at it for a good fifteen minutes since he left. Then it hit her, she began to cry silently knowing that Scott could probably hear her.

"What did I just do?" She whispered as she dried her tears. "Oh, God!" She fell back on the bed then began having flashbacks of the last couple of months. Since she got here until now, there was so much she never realized. She never noticed how much under all the make-up and fake personality, her best friend, Lydia Martin, was really a caring beautiful young girl. She never noticed how Jackson Whittmore had his reasons for being a bit of a jerk. She never noticed that underneath all the tough act Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey had reasons for not only WANTING to be who they were but also why they NEEDED to be who they were now, werewolves. She never noticed how under all the comedic jokes Stiles Stilinski was one of the bravest and smartest people she will ever know. She never noticed how Scott McCall risked his life for her countless of time, how much he loved her and how she was the reason he was still alive. When she was practically being mind controlled she didn't even notice the love between Erica and Boyd, how he risked himself to save Erica, how Allison just ignored Erica's pleas and begs for her to stop and the fact that this was the most vulnerable she had ever seen Erica. She didn't notice how hurt Scott was when she tried to kill Isaac, she just thought Scott was against her and wanted her to die. She knew Jackson was the Kanima and she still tried to kill him, she felt so angry in herself. Allison NEVER wanted to be like Kate or her mother, a crazy, creepy, dangerous woman that people fear and hate. She never wanted to be a killer. She never wanted to manipulate someone by thinking she loves them then burn down their house. She never wanted ANY of this to happen, even though she should be blaming Gerard, Kate, her mother and partially her father she doesn't, she blames herself for everything. She blames herself for her actions, for hurting Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson and especially Scott.

"I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life aren't I." Allison stated, to herself before sighing. She began to cry more and more until she heard a knock on the window, she looked to see who it was, hoping for it to be Scott so she could apologize. It was Isaac? She walked toward the window and opened it for him and gestured him to come in. He slowly walked into the room, and quite cautiously also.

"Why are you here?" Allison asked, trying not to sound rude, she was really just curious. Isaac turned and looked at her.

"It's Lydia, she needs to talk to you, she didn't tell me what it was about but she just told me she needed to talk to you." He told her and her eyes widened.

"Is she at home?" Allison asked while searching for her jacket in a hurry.

"Yeah, and don't worry too much she didn't seem too frantic about it." Isaac assured her and she could only nod then calmed down a bit. They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Allison cleared her throat.

"Isaac, I just want to say I'm so so sorry about how I've been acting. I never should have hurt you or anyone for that matter, I just want you to know how sorry I am." She apologized and he smiled at her then hugged her.

"It's alright, I know what was going on with you, you don't have to explain it to me, but I do appreciate your apology." He told her when they pulled apart, Allison smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Isaac, I needed that hug." She thanked him and they stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before they realized they were leaning into one another. Only when Isaac noticed how close Allison's face was getting to his he pulled away.

"I'm sorry I can't, you're my best friends girlfriend." Isaac said and Allison winced when she realized who he was talking about.

"Actually, not anymore… We broke up not even an hour ago." Allison informed him and he gasped and hugged her once more.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed and Allison felt like she was going to cry again, not because of the mention of Scott but the fact that this is the nicest anyone has been to her in around a month it felt almost odd. She started thinking that Lydia was going to tell her to not talk to her anymore or give out to her about what happened tonight.

"Oh shit, Lydia!" Allison squeaked, and Isaac pulled away and they both exited the room out the window. Allison got in the drivers seat of her car and Isaac sat the other side.

When they arrived at Lydia's Allison took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, even though she knew it was Isaac when she looked she saw Scott. Then she blinked and it turned back to Isaac, she frowned and shook her head a bit.

"Don't get too worked up, alright?" Isaac advised her and she just nodded and they both got out of the car. Allison headed toward the door but stopped and looked at Isaac who wasn't moving.

"Are you not coming in?" Allison asked and Isaac shook is head.

"No, you two might talk about girly things and I don't want to be there to listen, thank you very much." He joked and she laughed for the first time in a long while. "See you in school Monday."

"See you." Then Allison walked up to the door and knocked on it, her stomach in knots. After about thirty seconds Lydia opened the door and hugged Allison tightly.


	2. Lydia

Allison gripped Lydia tightly while Lydia sobbed on her shoulder, Allison patted her best friend on the back to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Allison comforted her before her friend slowly pulled away.

"I thought you were dead!" Lydia exclaimed tears still falling from her eyes as she spoke. She then invited Allison inside to her room. When they were in Lydia's room Allison looked at her friend and prepared herself for the worst.

"Lydia, I just want to let you know how sorry I am, about everything." She apologised while Lydia sat on her bed and just looked at her while wiping away her tears.

"Allison you don't have to-" Lydia began but Allison cut her off.

"Yes, I do, I almost killed Jackson, Isaac, Scott, Erica AND Boyd, if that isn't something to apologise for then I don't know WHAT is!" Allison exclaimed as tears began to fall from her eyes, she really was sorry and she wanted everyone to know that ESPECIALLY Lydia, she was her best friend after all.

"Allison, none of that was your fault, you can't blame yourself for what your Grandfather made you do." Lydia tried to comfort her friend by patting her on the back while setting her on the bed.

"But that's the thing Lydia, he didn't MAKE me do anything, it was all me." Allison admitted and Lydia hugged her.

"You were out of your mind Allison, I swear none of this is your fault, please, please, don't blame this on yourself." Lydia begged and Allison sniffled while nodding.

"I'll try, thanks, for everything." Allison thanked, this made Lydia smile. They looked at each other and noticed how ruined both their make up were.

"God, look what you made me do to my face." Lydia joked while looking in the mirror and seeing her mascara had ran down, Allison laughed at this, Lydia joined in aswell.

"So, you going to school on Monday?" Lydia asked when the laughter had died down, Allison sighed.

"I guess, no one else knows about it, I just have to try and avoid Scott and Stiles at all cost." She answered and Lydia frowned.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because Stiles probably hates me too after everything that happened and especially because I broke up with Scott earlier." Allison explained and Lydia gasped.

"OH MY GOD! You should have told me earlier! Come here." Lydia exclaimed before capturing Allison in a hug once more.

"Lydia I'm alright I promise." Allison lied, but Lydia could see straight through her lies, she should have known that by now. Lydia was about to say something to Allison when someone walked in through the window, it was Jackson.

"Jackson!" Lydia squealed before running over and hugging him tightly.

"_Do werewolves not know how to use doors?" _Allison thought before coming back to real life. Jackson looked and saw Allison, he recoiled slightly but Lydia shook her head slightly at him while giving him THEM eyes.

"Jackson, I just want to say, I'm so so sorry about tonight, I'm sorry for trying to kill you and I would have deserved it if you had of killed me before Gerard showed up, I just want you to know how sorry I am." Allison apologised and Jackson looked at her and smiled, he then walked up to her and hugged her.

"_Wow, three hugs in one night, not bad, Argent." _Allison thought playfully to herself while hugging Jackson back.

"It's alright, and trust me, you're not the only person who was trying to kill me so don't worry too much about that." Jackson assured her and she smiled slightly. Then Allison turned her head and saw the clock on the wall said 11:30pm.

"Shit! I should be getting home!" Allison announced while giving Jackson and Lydia one last hug before heading to the door. "Have fun guys, but not TOO much fun if you know what I mean." Allison joked attempting to lighten the mood. The two laughed then Allison walked out of the house and to her car.

"_Maybe things won't be as bad as I thought." _Allison thought as she drove home in the rain.


	3. New girl

Allison pressed the button and her alarm stopped, she then sighed while sitting up tiredly.

"Yay, school today." She thought sarcastically before getting out of bed and walking to her closet. She pulled out a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. After she put them on she grabbed some socks and black doc martins and put them on too, after this she put on some foundation, eyeliner and mascara and done her hair. Then she looked in the mirror and was quite satisfied by how she looked today, with a slight smile she turned and grabbed her bag and headed down stairs to make her breakfast.

When she was ready Allison left the house and got into her car and sat there for a while and waited for the condensation to leave her windows. When she could see clearly out the windows she drove away, trying hard to not think about anything bad that could happen today. It was only when she arrived at the school and saw Stiles getting out of his jeep that she remembered that she would have to avoid him and Scott for the rest of the day/life. She sighed as she grabbed her bag and got out of her car, Stiles noticed her first and she looked at him but as soon as she went to say something he just shook his head and walked away. Allison ran after him determined to explain everything that was really going on but he wasn't having any of it.

"Stiles please, wait!" Allison begged but he just kept working.

"I don't want to hear it, you almost killed my best friend and about five other people on top of that!" Stiles shouted at her without even looking at her. Eventually Allison gave up and stopped trying to catch up on him. She saw Lydia walk into the school so she ran to catch up with her, but accidentally bumped into a long haired brunette girl.

"I'm so sorry!" Allison apologized, the girl only giggled.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." The girl assured her as Allison helped her up. "I'm Zoe Kennedy by the way, I just moved here with my mother and sister, by the way if you see my sister, Terrence, just ignore her, she's kind of a bitch." As if on cue an older looking girl stormed past them, her dark blue eyes glaring at Allison and Zoe.

"Faggots." The girl mumbled, this made Allison frown.

"I take it that was your sister." Allison stated more than asked, Zoe just nodded.

"Yup, that's Terrence, she may be older but trust me she is not even close to wiser. All she ever wants to do is make me upset, she literally does everything she can to ruin my life." Zoe explained, Allison felt bad for the girl.

"Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch? I'm sure we'll have two spare seats." Allison asked, only now realizing how upset over the fact that Scott and Stiles won't be sitting near them. Zoe's eyes widened in happiness and she smiled widely, this made Allison feel a bit better.

"I'd love to!" Zoe exclaimed, Allison smiled at her until she saw Lydia walk back out of the school, probably looking for her.

"I have to go but I'll see you at lunch, and don't worry that much about starting here, I know what it's like to be the new girl, trust me, you're going to love it here." Allison told her new friend before giving her a slight pat on the back before running over to Lydia.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked, obviously talking about Zoe, Allison was still smiling widely.

"That was the new girl, Zoe Kennedy, she's really nice, I invited her to come sit with us at lunch, I hope that's okay." Allison informed her friend who just nodded in reply. "Hey sister's a bitch though." Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Bitch as in me at the start of the year bitch or bitch as in cruel, evil bitch?" Lydia asked and Allison laughed slightly.

"From the way Zoe was describing her, I'd say a little bit of both." Allison joked making them both laugh, they weren't looking where they were going and they bumped into someone. Actually two someone's. The two someone's Allison wished to avoid to be exact.

"I'm sorry!" Allison apologized and held out a hand to help Stiles up and Lydia done the same for Scott. Scott happily accepted but Stiles just mumbled something along the lines of 'fuck off' and got up himself.

"See you guys later." Scott told them kindly, Stiles said goodbye to Lydia before they both walked away. Allison took a deep breath before doing something she was sure to regret, she ran after them.

"Scott! Stiles! Wait up!" She called and they both looked back at her.

" I, err, I just want, I want to say I'm so sorry. I know it's not much and it can never make up for what I done I just want to say I'm sorry. And to you too Stiles, you're one of the best friends I've ever had, I can't stand you being mad at me, I love you and you not talking to me just makes the whole day shit, the same with you Scott. I, I just, I don't want us to ignore each other, I just everything to go back to the way it was." Allison apologized, the boys could tell how much she meant this. Stiles was the first one to give her a hug, Allison smiled at this.

"We'll always be best friends." Stiles whispered to her before pulling away and sniffled.

"I need to go to my locker so, yeah, see you there dude." Stiles told Scott, obviously trying to cover up the fact he was about to cry. Allison and Scott just laughed before they looked back at each other. Scott put his hand out to her, "Friends?" He asked, Allison smiled then shook his hand, "Friends." She stated.


	4. Lunch

Zoe and Terrence sat outside the principles office waiting for someone to come out, a woman popped her head out the door, she had a wide smile on her face.

"You must be the Kennedy sisters am I correct?" The lady asked Zoe nodded but Terrence rolled her eyes.

"I would rather people not know I'm related to her thank you very much." Terrence mumbled but it was still heard, the lady's face turned into a sight frown.

"Very well, come into my office then." The lady said while holding the door open for them and they walked in quietly. "My name is Mrs. Argent, my father worked here before me, but sadly he passed away recently." The lady spoke, sadness in her voice as she fixed the picture of Gerard on her desk.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Zoe apologized but Mrs. Argent just shook her head and smiled once more.

"It's alright, he was quite old anyways, thank you though." Mrs. Argent assured Zoe before gettingp and getting something out of the drawer. "These are your schedules, you will both be in the same year even though Terrence is older, your mother has asked me to keep you together." Terrence's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You can't do that! It's not fair!" Terrence shouted, the principle frowned at her.

"Life's not fair, I have a feeling you and I are NOT going to get along well at all with that tone!" Mrs. Argent shouted back to Terrence, her voice made even Zoe jump.

"What my sister means to say is that we thought that she would be continuing in the grade ahead of me because she has been studying really hard and we don't want that to go to waste, you know?" Zoe explained, Terrence wanted to comment on the fact that she didn't want Zoe saying what she did and didn't mean, but decided against it.

"Yes, I understand but it'll be okay don't worry, besides you'll be out of this school soon enough." Mrs. Argent attempted to joke about it, but Terrence was 100% pissed off. "Now girls, time to get to class, if you have any problems just ask." Mrs. Argent told them as she once again held the door open for them.

"Thanks, Miss." Zoe thanked on her way out, but Terrence just stormed down the hall. "I'm sorry about my sister." Zoe apologized to her new principle who just smiled at her.

"I appreciate that but I've dealt with worse, I hope you enjoy the school." Mrs. Argent told her and closed the door gently.

Zoe walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Allison, eventually she spotted her waving from a crowded table. Zoe sat down beside Allison, where Scott would usually sit, and Allison gave her a hug.

"Hey, Zoe!" Allison welcomed and Zoe chuckled at how happy Allison was. "I want to introduce you to some people. This is Lydia Martin, my best friend." Allison pointed at the strawberry-blonde pretty girl sitting the other side of her. "This is her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore." She pointed to the gorgeous boy beside Lydia. "And this is Jackson's best friend, Danny Mahealani." She lastly pointed to the attractive boy sitting the other side of Jackson.

"It's nice to meet you all." Zoe told them with a warm smile on her face, which was happily returned.

"I hope were not forgetting about the dynamic duo, eh?" Stiles joked as he sat in the seat in front of Allison. Scott stopped at the seat Zoe was sitting in and noticed his seat was taken so he sat beside Stiles instead.

"This is Stiles and Scott." Allison introduced them, Stiles fake bowed and Scott just smiled and waved slightly.

"Nice to meet you two." Zoe said kindly and Stiles looked at her flirtatiously.

"You are attractive." Stiles stated and Zoe blushed, Scott hit Stiles on the arm lightly.

"Dude, talk about forward." Scott joked and Stiles laughed, Zoe just blushed.

"Do you not find her attractive?" Stiles whispered to Scott, but Zoe and Allison still heard him.

"I guess yeah." Scott admitted, Allison's heart sunk, Zoe felt bad but blushed even more.

"Hey guys." Isaac said as he sat down in the set beside Scott and Zoe."And who is this?" Isaac asked kindly.

"This is Zoe, she's new and she's really cool, oh and Stiles already had a crush on her." Allison explained and Stiles' eyes widened at the last part.

"I do not! Yeah she's attractive but I only got eyes for one person." Stiles said defensively, Scott didn't need to be told who this person was, everyone knew.

"I'm Isaac, it's nice to meet you." Isaac introduced himself, Zoe stayed quiet, just smiled and nodded, she was feeling a little overwhelmed by the amount of people around her.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked putting a hand on her shoulder, Zoe nodded then shook her head.

"I'll be right back." Zoe said before rushing out of her seat and out of the cafeteria, Allison, Stiles, Scott and Isaac all exchanged worried looks.

"Is she alright?" Scott asked worryingly, Allison shrugged, her eyes wide.

"I don't know. Lydia! Come with me to see what's wrong with Zoe." Allison exclaimed and Lydia quickly got up and followed Allison out into the hall. They looked everywhere but couldn't find her, they found Terrence instead, she was talking to two of her new friends, from what Allison gathered she was bitching about other people.

"Terrence, have you seen Zoe?" Allison asked frantically, Terrence just laughed.

"No, why would I be looking for her anyways?" Terrence said with a smirk, her friends laughed, Allison and Lydia frowned, then sighed in frustration.

"Grow the fuck up." Allison told her before walking away with Lydia following her. "We need to find her." Allison pointed out and Lydia nodded in agreement. Allison, Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Jackson and Isaac all looked around the school for Zoe, hoping she'd turn up somewhere.


	5. The search

"Lydia, Jackson, Isaac you look around the top floor and Stiles, Allison and I will look on this floor." Scott ordered determinately, they nodded and ran up the stairs leaving Scott, Stiles and Allison standing in the middle of the hall.

"Okay, we have twenty minutes until lunch ends, let's go!" Allison informed the two boys then raced down the hall, knowing they would follow her.

"Come on dude, quit staring and let's go look." Stiles said as he grabbed his friends' shoulder and dragged him down the hall.

"Zoe! Zoe!" Allison called, she could hear the boys shouting from not that far behind her.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Scott asked when the bell rang for class, Allison was about to say something along the lines of, 'don't worry we'll find her' until Stiles stepped in putting an arm around Scott.

"Don't worry we'll find your girlfriend." He joked, Allison tried her hardest to not let it bother her and just took a deep breath and reminded herself that Stiles was only joking.

"Come on let's take a quick look outside." Allison suggested as she once again walked ahead.

"We're gonna be late for class." Scott complained, Stiles' jaw dropped at what his friend had just said and hit him over the head.

"Get the fuck outside." Stiles ordered, Scott huffed and walked out the main doors. They saw Allison by the side of the parking lot looking around for Zoe. Allison looked around the cars and circled the whole perimeter of the school.

"Did you find her?" Stiles asked her when she came back to the main entrance, Allison just shook her head sadly.

"She can't be far, I mean she could have felt sick and drove home, you never know." Stiles suggested, trying to look on the bright side.

"Dude you seem to forget there's a pack of Alpha's running around the town." Scott informed him, this only got Allison even more worried.

"Oh no, what if they found her and took her!?" Allison exclaimed frantically, Scott put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, she only looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll find her." Scott promised, they stared into each others eyes for a few seconds until Stiles coughed loudly, Scott gave him a glare, Stiles only looked confused. Suddenly they heard someone shout from a car parked in the parking lot.

"McCall, Bilinski, Argent to class immediately!" They heard Coach Finstock shout over to them, the three looked at each other for a moment.

"Should we go?" Allison wondered aloud, Stiles and Scott just looked at her in shock.

"We've missed a whole class and you're wondering if we should go to out next class or most likely get suspended!" Stiles questioned and Allison stuck her tongue out at him. "Mature." He commented, she laughed at this.

"Let's go, I'm sure Zoe will turn up somewhere, in fact I'm positive." Scott assured her while putting his arm around her for comfort, Allison tried to hide her blush, thankfully she was successful. They walked into the school and to their classroom quietly trying not to disturb any of the other classes. When they got to the class Allison knocked on the door before walking in and apologized for their lateness, the teacher didn't really care though. While Allison sat in class wondering where Zoe could be outside in the forest there was a girl crawling on the ground trying to get away from one of the Alpha's, Kali, to be exact. Eventually she got away and ran back into the school, she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had blood coming down her head and a busted lip that was also bleeding, she tried to clean up her face and her clothes. She felt a pulsing pain in her arm, when she looked down she saw something horrible and what she done next she didn't mean to do, it was an honest accident, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson jumped in their chairs, the class looked at them weirdly, including the teacher.

"Did I just hear a scream or was that my imagination?" Scott asked Isaac, Isaac shook his head.

"I heard it too." Isaac whispered back to him, obviously not quiet enough because the teacher stood up and looked at them.

"So did I." The teacher told them before rushing out of the class, as expected the curious class ran after him. They all rushed into the girls bathroom to see the girl lying on the floor, she had fainted. Scott, Allison and Stiles pushed through the crowd and gasped.

"Zoe?" Allison gasped as she stared at the twitching girl unconscious on the ground.


	6. Hospital

Zoe awoke and looked around, she was in the hospital, she had a splitting headache and she couldn't remember a single thing about what had happened to her. She saw the nurse come in to check on her, the nurse gasped in delight at the fact Zoe had woken up finally.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked, Zoe just nodded in return. "There are people here to see you, shall I bring them in?"

"Yeah, thanks." Zoe told her, the nurse left the room to tell the people that she was awake and that they could come in to see her now. Zoe's mother, Hannah, rushed in, followed by Allison, Scott and Stiles, Terrence was nowhere to be found, much to Zoe's dismay.

"Oh honey are you alright!?" Her mother asked frantically, "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine, mom, I swear and I'm not really sure what happened I don't remember anything." Zoe told her mother who was on the verge of tears, Zoe noticed this and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm so sorry about all of this, I know this is the last thing you need after what happened to Dad." Zoe whispered to her mother. Zoe's Dad was killed about a year ago, they never found out who killed him, but they moved away to Beacon Hills because of it. Hannah had told Zoe and Terrence it was because she had gotten a promotion, which wasn't true because Hannah had quit her old job to move to Beacon Hills then got a new job as a secretary when they arrived.

"Are you sure you're okay, you don't feel any pain or anything?" The nurse questioned curiously.

"Yes, it feels as if nothing ever happened, also, what _did_ happen to me?" Zoe asked looking at Allison, Scott and Stiles.

"We don't know, we just found you unconscious in the bathroom in school, after you got lost, you were covered in blood and cuts." Allison explained to her, Zoe gaped at her, she couldn't believe she didn't remember any of that.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Zoe said before getting out of bed and rushing out the door to the bathroom, she took her hospital gown off to look at her body to check for scrapes, blood, anything. There was nothing, even the huge bite on her arm was gone. Wait... Then suddenly everything started to come back to her. The Alpha, the bite, everything, she was very confused, if all that happened where was the evidence, where were the injuries gone?

"I'm going to go check if she's okay." The nurse told everyone, Hannah stood up when the the nurse was leaving.

"So am I, and thank you again for helping my daughter, I appreciate it." She thanked before walking out of the room.

"Anytime!" Stiles shouted after the woman, Stiles was sitting in between Allison and Scott, he sighed then put his arms around them both. "Well _I _am going to go find a vending machine and get some food, hopefully I don't break it this time. Be back in a few!" Then Stiles left Scott and Allison alone, there was an awkward silence in the air.

"So, Zoe's better, that's good." Allison pointed out, then cursed herself for being so silly for saying something so obvious. _"Seriously Allison, that's what you decide to say to him!?"_ Allison thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's not dead." Scott told her also mentally cursing himself for his stupidity. _"Wow, Scott, she must think you're dumb-ass now." _Scott thought to himself.

"Hey, Scott, I don't want this to be awkward between us alright? I just, I want us to be able to talk to each other like we were before you know, when we were, you know." Allison told him referring to when they were together.

"So do I, I want us to be able to hang out without it being weird or without us being afraid to hug each other or at least look at each other." Scott agreed, Allison nodded in response.

"So, will we try, because I really do miss talking to you, properly I mean." Allison admitted to him, Scott smile widely at her.

"I miss it too." Scott told her, what he really wanted to say was 'I miss _us_', Allison gave a huge smile at this.

"So, should we hug or is that too weird?" Allison asked with her arms out toward him,.

"We could give it a try." Scott told her then wrapped his arms around her torso and she put her arms around his neck. 'I love you' Allison thought in her head, wishing she could say it out loud. 'I love you' Scott thought to himself, wanting to kiss her and tell her how much he truly cared about her.

"Stilinski is back!" Stiles announced as he barged back into the room, Scott and Allison quickly broke apart when they heard him. Zoe followed closely behind Stiles now fully dressed in skinny jeans, converse, a t-shirt and a hoodie that her mother had brought for her.

"The nurse said it's okay for me to leave because I'm all healed and there's apparently nothing wrong with me." Zoe told them, Stiles looked at Scott and Allison then shrugged.

"Come on then, let's go." He told them and they walked toward the door, following Stiles and Zoe. When they were outside Zoe said goodbye to the three before getting into the car with her mother. Stiles said goodbye to Scott and Allison then headed to his jeep mentioning something about going home to play video games. Scott and Allison were once again alone.

"Do you want a lift home or anything?" Allison asked him, Scott thought about this for a moment then decided against it.

"Nah, I'll wait for my mom, she'll be finished work in about ten minutes, thanks though, I'll talk to you in school." Scott thanked her, then opened his arms to give her another hug, which she gladly accepted. After they pulled away Allison said goodbye the got into her car and drove away.

"I'll always love you, Allison." Scott whispered as he walked back into the hospital to wait in the waiting room.


	7. Dreams and plans

"_I love you." Scott told Allison who smiled and hugged him tightly in return._

"_I love you too! I miss you, I never should have broken up with you." She told him, and it was true, she would always regret breaking up with him, he was the love of her life._

"_Well, there's nothing wrong with us getting back together, that is, if you really want to." Scott suggested, Allison's eyes lit up with gladness._

"_Scott, there's nothing I would want more then to have one more chance to be with you." Allison began to tear up slightly, one tear accidentally fell and Scott caught it with his thumb and directed Allison's face up to him._

"_I always have and I always will love you, I would give you a thousand chances." Scott told her and she smiled even wider through her tears. They both leaned in and connected their lips together, it had been too long since they both felt the beautiful sensation of having the others' lips on theirs. Scott's arm wrapped around Allison's waist and their kiss got more passionate as Allison put her hands in his hair._

"I love you, Scott." Allison exclaimed as she woke up from her beautiful dream, she sighed in sadness at the fact that the possibility of that happening was very low indeed. She got ready for school and ate her breakfast before walking out into the cold winter air to her car. Yes, it was winter, Allison had now spend, officially a month in the friend zone, and she could admit, it felt absolutely shit. As she drove to school she had 'Unbroken' by Demi Lovato playing, not the best song to be listening to when you're in Allison's situation. When she got to her locker the saw Zoe talking to Isaac, she seemed to be giggling and laughing a lot so Allison decided to leave her to it.

"Hey, Ally, are you aware that you're aunt is the principle?" Lydia asked her worryingly, this didn't seem to phase Allison in the slightest.

"Yeah, she's Kate and Dad's sister, Sarah Argent, she's really nice, she's actually staying with us. Trust me, she's nothing like Gerard or Kate, she's strict but she won't kill anyone." Allison assured her friend who immediately calmed down.

"Does she know about werewolves and hunters?" Lydia wondered aloud and Allison nodded.

"Yes, but she doesn't know who the werewolves are in Beacon Hills, Dad promised she wouldn't tell her and she hasn't had any contact with Kate or Gerard for years." Allison promised, Lydia calmed down at this.

"Hello, Lydia." Jackson greeted flirtatiously, as he pinned Lydia to the lockers and kissed her passionately, Allison gave a slight grimace.

"Hey guys." She heard Isaac say, Zoe followed closely behind him. Terrence watched them all from her locker, not being noticed. Terrence was looking for more ways that she could attempt to 'ruin Zoe's life'.

"Hey, Isaac, Zoe, so, how was your little 'conversation?" Allison asked putting quotation marked around the word conversation.

"Oh shut up, we're only friends." Zoe informed them, quite defensively if Allison wasn't mistaken.

"Hey, guys, Jackson and I are going to the great new restaurant that just opened in town, do you guys want to come aswell, this Saturday?" Lydia asked, the group all nodded.

"That'd be great, I'll go ask Scott and Stiles." Zoe told them, Terrence smirked to herself, knowing what she was going to do now. Firstly she'll have to find Stiles and make sure he's not with Scott when Zoe asks them to go.

"… Do you think that's a good enough way to get my point across?" Terrence heard Stiles voice right behind her.

"_Well, that was easy enough." _Terrence thought to herself before turning around to face Stiles and Scott, she put on her best cute look.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this but I need some help with some Chem homework, would one of you boys be able to help me since you're both in my class?" She asked with a small and high pitched voice, it wasn't an annoying high voice though, more of a flirtatious cute voice.

"Yeah, I'll help." Scott offered, Terrence was about to object but she didn't have to.

"Dude, you suck at Chem, I'll help." Stiles said then followed Terrence into their base class.

"Scott?" Zoe spoke from behind him, he turned around and faced her.

"Oh hey Zoe." Scott greeted with a friendly smile, "Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, err, Lydia, Jackson and everyone are going to this cool new restaurant Saturday, would you like to come?" Zoe asked, Scott momentarily froze.

"_Shit, is she asking me out on a date?" _Scott thought to himself, he knew he would have to give her an answer soon. _"I can't just upset her and say no."_

"Sure, it'll be fun." Scott blurted out before thinking it through any longer.

"Great, it's a date." Zoe joked, though Scott thought she was serious, as did Stiles who was listening from the classroom.

"See you then." Scott told her, she hugged him and he awkwardly hugged him back thinking about what he had just done.

"See you, bye." Zoe said before walking away.

"One second." Stiles told Terrence who just smiled and nodded, then smirked when he left because she had heard the whole conversation.

"Dude, did I just hear Zoe Kennedy just ask you on a date?" Stiles questioned frantically, Scott was in so much shock he could only nod, Stiles chuckled. "You dog." Stiles joked, Scott understood the pun that came with that joke and it snapped him back to reality.

"Will you go aswell?" Scott asked, Stiles' eyes widened in confusion.

"I'm not going to tag along on your date, Scott, you're a big boy, you can do these things by yourself." Stiles told his friend who only groaned in response.

"Sorry boys, I didn't mean to listen but I heard about your date, if you really want Stiles to go with you, I could tag along so it looks like a double-date." Terrence suggested, Scott smiled smugly and looked at Stiles who was gaping at the fact that someone as hot as Terrence just basically asked him on a date.

"Sounds great to me." Stiles agreed with obvious glee in his voice.

"I'll go tell Zoe about it." Terrence told them then walked away, passing the group of Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and Zoe who glared at her as she passed.

" _This is perfect." _Terrence smirked to herself while walking out of the school.


	8. Truth

**Sorry if I don't update often I'm just tied up with a lot of exams and studying and school shtuff, so sorry about that but I'll update as much as I can, I promise, well that's all, thanks for reading and I'll talk to you next time, stay happy folks!(:**

Saturday arrived faster than they all expected, Zoe decided to be nice and drive Scott to the dinner as Stiles already had a car. She got dressed in a knee length black dress with white flowers on it and a black leather jacket, applied a tiny bit of make-up and was ready. As she walked down the stairs she heard Terrence tell her mother that she was going out tonight with a few friends.

"Hey, mom, I'm heading out okay." Zoe told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye.

"Alright honey's both of you have a good time tonight." Their mom told them while giving them both a warm smile that was returned. Zoe looked at what Terrence was wearing, it was a one shoulder red dress just above knee length, it looked really gorgeous on her, but Zoe would have still thought she looked like a slut.

"Where are you _really _going?" Zoe asked her sister when they were outside the house, not believing that she was really going out with friends.

"I'm going on a date for your information, and what about you sissy?" Terrence teased with a smirk which was returned with a glare.

"I'm going to a dinner with friends, and who would be stupid enough to ask _you_ on a date?" Zoe shot back, Terrence put on a fake gasp and put a hand over her heart.

"Oh God, that really hurt, Zo, and I though _I _was supposed to be the bitch." Terrence pouted, Zoe rolled her eyes. "And if you really must know, it's Stiles, he asked me out on Tuesday." Zoe's jaw dropped at this in shock.

"No way! What did you do, fucking taze him or something!?" Zoe exclaimed, Terrence just chuckled and smirked.

"See you at dinner, sis." She told Zoe before getting into their mothers' car and driving away. Zoe stood frozen on the spot for a few seconds before she felt a gust of wind that brought her back to reality and growled before getting into her car, as in legitimately growled. As she drove to Scott's house she mumbled things under her breath about Terrence, when she arrived she got out of the car and slammed the door close while marching to the front door. Before she knocked she had to remind herself to calm down and not to take this all out on Scott. Finally she put on a smile and knocked the door then waited until she heard footsteps, thinking they were Scott. When the door opened she said what she had been holding for the past 15 minutes.

"Terrence is such a fucking bitch!" She exclaimed with her eyes closed shut in anger, when she opened them she didn't see Scott, she saw his mother, Melissa, who just stood there with her eyes widened. "Erm, I'm so sorry."

"Scott! I think there's someone at the door for you!" Melissa called up the stairs then turned back to Zoe. "Have a good night." She told her, her eyes showed she was still freaked out though. Scott came down the stairs wearing a jeans and a nice t-shirt, Zoe didn't really observe much though because she knew that Allison still liked him and she wouldn't do that to her.

"Oh hey, Zoe." Scott welcomed, then gestured for his mother to go away, which she did. "Would you like to come in?" Zoe just nodded and walked into the beautifully decorated house and followed Scott to his room.

"I heard your little outburst at the door, what was that about?" Scott asked and Zoe sighed furiously.

"It's just Terrence, are you aware your best friend asked her on a date?" Zoe questioned, Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait on Tuesday?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't, she invited herself to go _with _him so you and I aren't too lonely on our date." Scott explained, Zoe's jaw dropped for the second time.

"DATE!? THIS IS A WHAT!?" She exclaimed in complete and utter confusion, Scott just nodded awkwardly.

"You _did _ask me on a date right?" Scott questioned, Zoe sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands and sighed.

"No, I did not ask you on a date Scott." Zoe spoke in her 'oh my goodness you're such a child sometimes' voice.

"But it sounded like-" Scott was cut off.

"Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Stiles and apparently now _Terrence_ will all be there, it's a _group_ date, I just offered to be the one to ask you and Stiles to come and I thought you'd ask him too, but not on a double date." Zoe explained, Scott finally caught on and nodded.

"So what do we do? I can't just tell Stiles it's not really a date, he'll be crushed." Scott thought aloud, Zoe looked at him, he was serious.

"I guess we could go along with it, just around Stiles, and if he asks why the group is there we can tell him it's just a coincidence. Just to let you know though, my sister is a bitch, if she's doing this for some evil reason I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest." Zoe suggested, Scott thought this through.

"But won't we have to do date stuff?" Scott asked, he was honestly more concerned about how Allison would feel, even if he did think she was over him, it still wouldn't feel right.

"We won't have to no, the most we'll have to do is hold hands and I hold hands with all of my friends so that wouldn't really seem so awkward." Zoe told him, he nodded in understanding, he then looked at the clock and gasped.

"We're going to be late if we keep waiting around here, you ready to go?" Scott asked and Zoe nodded a then they walked out and went towards Zoe's car. They got in and drove to the restaurant, playing music on the way there.

**I can promise you that the next chapter will be more interesting, I just had to get this scene in to clear the awkward air between Zoe and Scott and because I don't want anyone to hate her, review if you want, it would be great hear what you think of it. Bye, peoples(: **


	9. Dinners and Monsters

When Scott and Zoe arrived they could see everyone in the window in their seats and sure enough there were four spare seats. Zoe frowned and took a quick glance around the small paring lot, there was no sign of her mothers car. Scott could sense her worry and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, they'll be here, I'm sure of it." Scott promised, though Zoe didn't believe him.

"I just don't want her to do something stupid though, she has a habit of making mistakes." Zoe told him, Scott could tell she was on the verge of tears so he hugged her. Allison looked out her window to check if there was any sign of Scott, Zoe, Stiles or Terrence and sure enough she saw Scott and Zoe in a tight hug, this hurt her more than anything. Sure Allison and Scott were just friends and to the outside world this would seem stupid but she always though that the hugs he gave her were special, but she guessed not.

Scott and Zoe pulled away and Zoe took a deep breath and regained her strength.

"I'm okay now, let's go." She assured him, they walked into the restaurant and the lady directed them to their seats beside the rest of the group. Zoe was originally supposed to sit beside Allison but as soon as she walked to the seat Allison glared up at her.

"Don't even dare sit next to me." Allison threatened through gritted teeth, Zoe was taken aback, nobody else noticed though and Zoe wasn't about to argue with an angry Allison. So she sat beside Isaac while Scott next to Allison who wouldn't look at Zoe or Scott.

"Hey, Allison." Scott greeted cheerfully, Allison didn't answer, she looked like she was about to cry, this Lydia noticed.

"Allison. Bathroom, now." Lydia ordered, Allison wasn't in the mood for arguing with anyone right now so she just stood up and walked past Scott and straight to the bathroom. When they were in the bathroom Allison broke down in tears, she couldn't hold it in anymore, Lydia hugged her friend tightly and didn't let go until Allison calmed down.

"What happened?" Lydia asked softly, Allison sniffled then tried to breath properly.

"You're going to think I'm an idiot." Allison warned her, Lydia shook her head.

"Allison you're my best friend, I promise I won't think any less of you." Lydia promised and Allison believed her.

"I still love Scott, as in totally and completely love him." Allison admitted, Lydia didn't look phased in the slightest.

"I know, I've known for a while now." Lydia informed her, Allison was shocked, had she really made it that obvious, then Allison remembered something else she needed to tell her.

"Oh yeah and there's another thing, that night when I came over to your house to apologize to you, well Isaac brought me the message and well, we almost kissed. And for some reason for the past month I've been wondering what would have happened if we really did kiss." Allison told her, this Lydia did not know and was very surprised to hear.

"You what!?" Lydia exclaimed, Allison just nodded guiltily. "Why don't you kiss him and find out?" Lydia suggested, Allison's eyes widened.

"I can't do that, I love Scott and the last thing I want is for him to see me kissing one of his best friends." Allison pointed out and Lydia sighed.

"Or, you can kiss him without anyone around, see if you feel anything if so get married and have children, if not happy days tell Scott you love him and live happily ever after." Lydia half-joked and Allison chuckled but thought about the serious part of the idea nonetheless.

"I guess I could do that, could you help me?" Allison agreed, Lydia smiled in glee.

"Great! After dinner I'll tell Isaac to meet you at the back of the building and I'll keep everyone else as far away from you guys as possible." Lydia told her and Allison agreed to the plan. "Now, dry them tears and get in gear!" Allison perked up after that and got a tissue to dry her tears before they both walked back out to the rest of the group. The waitress was at the table taking their orders so they were thankful they didn't miss the food. After everyone had gotten their food they talked while eating, Zoe barely touched her food, Allison could tell she was worried about Stiles and Terrence. Allison looked ahead of her where Zoe was sitting and reached under the table to grab her hand, Zoe's head shot up in surprise then looked at Allison.

"I'm sure they'll turn up." Allison assured her, Zoe's eyes started to tear up, she knew Allison was just trying to comfort her.

"Guys, I'll be right back, I need to check on something." Zoe announced before standing up and walking out the door and looking for her mothers car. It was nowhere to be found, she started getting really scared.

* * *

Stiles sat in the car next to Terrence and looked out the window in confusion, then at Terrence who kept her eyes on the road.

"I think we're lost." Stiles suggested and Terrence just scoffed.

"We can't be lost I've been here loads of times." She lied, trying to hide the fact that she had no idea where they were.

"Tonight is the opening of it, and we're already," He checked his phone, "Twenty minutes late. Seriously can we just turn back around or at least call Scott or Zoe?" He asked and she sighed.

"Fine, I'll turn back around." Terrence muttered under her breath before stopping and doing a U-turn heading back the way they were going.

"You do remember all the turns right?" Stiles wondered, Terrence rolled her eyes.

"Yes, don't worry, seriously Stilinski you have to relax." She told him and he breathed out heavily and quickly. Suddenly his breathing got quicker and less air was going into his lungs, Terrence looked over at him in fright.

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically, he nodded his head then shook his head, Terrence stopped the car and rolled down two windows for him to get some air. "Are you having a panic attack?" She asked and he nodded quickly, her eyes widened, she had no clue what to do.

"Er, er, do you have an inhaler?" She asked worryingly, he shook his head.

"It's it's at home." He gasped out, Terrence fumbled around the car looking for a paper bag or something then she remembered something.

"Zoe! Zoe uses an inhaler, please God let one of them be in here." She mumbled then opened a draw and an inhaler fell out. She grabbed it quickly and handed it to Stiles, he used it and Terrence was happy to see him starting to breath normally again.

"Oh thank fuck." She muttered then sat back in her seat properly, everything was silent until they heard a loud growl, they both screamed and Terrence stepped on the accelerator as hard as she could. They speeded down the road until the growling went away and they slowed down. Finally they found the restaurant and parked in the far back of the parking lot near the woods, bad idea. The growling came back this time it was faint and it was coming from Terrence's side of the car. She screamed and hopped over Stiles and out of his door, running away to the restaurant but was pulled back by Stiles this made her scream again until he put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Relax, Terrence, RELAX!" He shouted and she calmed down, after she finally calmed down she saw something coming towards them, she was about to say something but before she could the monster was in front of them. It was about to grab Terrence but she decided to take the selfish route after falling on the ground in pain.

"No, no, please, take him please, don't take me please." She begged, she could have sworn she saw a smirk on the monsters' face and he took Stiles who was too busy staring at Terrence in complete disgust. He yelled for help, but they were so far away from people that nobody heard, as Terrence watched Stiles be dragged into the woods, she felt something inside her change. She was no longer feeling guilty and scared, she was feeling as if everything that had just happened, was what she wanted. She felt a smirk grow on her face then she rolled onto her back and started laughing manically, if anyone had of seen her they'd think she was a psychopath. Then before she got up to walk into the restaurant she looked up and saw something, immediately she took out her phone from the pocket in her dress and took a picture of the moment.

* * *

Lydia got the group as far away from the restaurant as possible then Allison walked up to Isaac and whispered to him.

"I need to talk to you for a moment, can you come with me?" She asked and he just nodded and followed her to the back of the restaurant with a larger car park that nobody used because it was too close to the woods.

"What's up?" Isaac asked, Allison took a deep breath to ready herself for what was about to happen.

"Remember that night when you told me that Lydia wanted to talk to me and then we almost kissed?" Allison asked, barely able to say it, Isaac blushed but went along with it anyways.

"Erm, yeah, sorry again for that." He apologized and she told him it was alright.

"I was just, I just want to know what would have happened if we did kiss, that's why I pulled you away from the group." Allison explained, Isaac looked confused.

"I don't get you, you pulled me away from the group to talk to me about that night?" He asked and she chuckled the shook her head.

"No, I'm asking you to kiss me, just to see what it feels like and if it's weird then we can go straight back to being friends afterwards." Allison promised him, he looked taken aback but agreed to do it anyways. They awkwardly leaned forward really slowly just in case the other wanted to back out of it, then eventually their lips connected. Neither felt anything so they deepened the kiss, but once again they felt nothing, after a while it just got more and more awkward so they pulled away and shook their heads.

"Yup, way too awkward." Allison commented, Isaac agreed fully and then they smiled at each other.

"At least we got that out of the way, now, let's head back to the group." Isaac told her and held out his arm for her to link, she gladly accepted and headed back to the group. What they didn't notice was Terrence watching them and taking photo's of their now not so secret kiss. After Terrence took the photo's she sent them to Zoe with a message saying '_Show Scott.'_


	10. Fights and revelations

Jackson and Lydia sat in Jackson's porsche outside the restaurant, which had closed for the night, trying to stay out of the cold, while Scott and Zoe stood leaning against Zoe's car waiting for Allison and Isaac. They heard a 'bleep' come from Zoe's phone, she looked at her phone and saw it was from Terrence and Scott being the nosy boy he was looked over her shoulder.

"What does she want?" Zoe complained while unlocking her phone, she saw the message saying '_Show Scott_' then scrolled down to see the picture of Allison and Isaac kissing, this infuriated Scott. Scott tried his hardest to keep his cool but when Allison and Isaac walked towards them, linking arms, he lost it. Yes, he wolfed out, and this frightened Zoe more than when she was attacked by the Alpha. Allison and Isaac both screamed when Scott done this, mainly because he was glaring at Isaac and taking slow steps towards him, growling at him.

"Scott, calm down, please." Allison begged, but for once Scott didn't listen, instead he pounced on Isaac who was very unprepared. Allison screamed, Jackson and Lydia rushed out of the car to try and help, Jackson tried to pull Scott away, but he was too strong. Scott punched Isaac, who was now wolfed up but really weak so Scott still had the upper hand.

"Please don't hurt him." Zoe begged, tears in her eyes, Scott just growled in response then dug his claws into Isaac's side, this made him howl in pain. Zoe didn't know where the sudden courage came from but she ran over to Scott and grabbed his shirt attempting to pull him back. He pushed her away but she kicked his back, this startled him and he stopped hurting Isaac then turned to face Zoe, she expected to see him back to normal, but she was hugely mistaken. Then she felt something weird on her hands, she looked down to see her nails growing into claws, she was getting freaked out, but she put that feeling aside as her anger took over her. Everybody, including Isaac, watched in awe at what happened next. Zoe let out a growl and ran towards Scott then grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the ground, she then started to claw at his stomach, everyone else knew the scratches would heal themselves but Scott howled out in pain.

"Zoe, please stop!" Allison shouted and Zoe actually did stop, she didn't take her anger out on anyone else, she stopped what she was doing and sat on the ground next to Scott.

"What the fuck did I just do!?" Zoe asked whilst crying, Isaac crawled over to her and sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulder, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Scott was now human again and looked at his stomach at the scratches that were already healing then looked over at Zoe.

"You're a werewolf? How? Why?" Scott questioned, Zoe just looked at him like he was crazy.

"A werewolf? They don't exist." She insisted, the group took the time to chuckle, which confused her even more.

"What do you suppose I just turned into then?" Scott asked her and she thought back to what his face looked like.

"A demented version of Scott?" She suggested and he shook his head.

"Myself, Isaac and Jackson are werewolves and apparently so are you." Scott explained, Zoe was in absolute awe, she couldn't believe it. "If you don't believe us we'll take you to our Alpha, I'm sure he'll prove it to you."

"Alpha?" Zoe wondered aloud, Isaac patted her on the back, understanding her confusion.

"An Alpha is the person who bit you to turn you into a werewolf." Isaac explained and Zoe nodded starting to get what they were all talking about, but she was still curious.

"Alright, I'll meet your Alpha, but only because I'm still having a hard time believing you all, no offence." Zoe agreed, then Isaac stood up and held his hand out to help her up which she gladly accepted. When she stood up she noticed how close they were to each other, then she remembered the picture of him and Allison so she stepped away a bit.

"I'll drive ahead and you follow." Jackson ordered, Zoe just nodded then walked into her car. Lydia got in the car with Jackson whilst Isaac sat beside Zoe and Allison and Scott sat in the back awkwardly. Jackson drove ahead of Zoe and Zoe just followed him, she thought more about what had just happened, making herself worried. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she knew it was Isaac, and she blushed a deep shade of red.

"You'll be okay, I promise." Isaac promised and Zoe genuinely believed them, as they drove Allison took a glance at Scott who seemed to be frowning. Zoe took a quick look back at them then took her phone from behind her and handed it to Allison. Allison looked at the screen and saw the message and the picture then gasped, she would have started crying then and there if she hadn't of noticed something else. She clicked on the picture and zoomed into the background to see two red eyes in the woods.

"Scott!" She exclaimed in a panic, Scott looked up at her and saw the phone in her hand which she was pointing toward him. "Look."

"I get it, it's of you and Isaac can you just drop it!" He told her and she sighed then shook her head frantically.

"No, look in the background, what is that?" Allison asked, Scott took the phone out of her hand and looked at this picture carefully then his eyes widened.

"This was sent by Terrence right, and Stiles was supposed to be with her, and if you look carefully you can see that, well that looks like an Alpha, you can see the Alpha dragging something." Scott explained while showing the picture to Isaac knowing that Allison already knew what he was talking about.

"So where could Stiles be?" Isaac asked in a panic as Zoe stopped the car in front of the Hale house. Derek walked out the door and walked straight to Zoe's car, he obviously had heard the end f their conversation.

"Stiles, is right here." Stiles announced before Derek could say anything, Derek just rolled his eyes. Stiles then got pounced into a bear hug by Scott and Isaac who were so happy to see him.

"Guys, two werewolves one human, don't break me please." Stiles joked while Zoe and Allison stepped out of the car.

"Three werewolves actually." Zoe informed him before hugging him tightly, he smiled widely and hugged her back, Isaac felt jealousy rise inside him.

"Dude, you could have told me you bit her." Stiles said to Derek who just frowned slightly in confusion.

"I didn't." Derek told them, everyone looked surprised but Zoe.

"Oh yeah and also, your sister is WACK!" Stiles exclaimed and Zoe nodded, the comment hurt slightly, she wasn't particularly fond of her sister but it still hurt her.

"Yeah, I know." Zoe told him and then chuckled, but you could tell it was fake. "So what happened?" Stiles took a deep breath before he began explaining.


	11. Danny

"Basically I was in the car with Terrence and then we got lost, I had a panic attack, she gave me your inhaler, I was okay again. Then we heard a growl so we flew down the street really fast and then it went away. When we got to the restaurant we parked in the back in the parking lot beside the woods, we thought we were safe then but we weren't. One of the Alpha's jumped out from the woods and Terrence ran out of the car, I followed her but we didn't get far. The Alpha went to take Terrence but she told him or her to take me instead, now at this point I was thinking, 'what a bitch', no offence. So anyways, the Alpha took me, brought me into the wood then stopped to look behind him or her, I'm not sure what they were looking at or for but yeah. Then it, yeah let's just call it an it, it dragged me through the woods and tried to either kill me or bite me, but either way they didn't get a chance to because Derek and Peter appeared. They fought off the Alpha then brought me back here, now Peter's in a huff because the Alpha ran away and Derek is blaming this whole thing on me and they're both assholes." Stiles explained the whole story, earning a glare from Derek at the end of it, Zoe just stared in shock while Scott frowned.

"Wait, so where is Terrence now?" Allison asked, Zoe hadn't even thought of that.

"I don't know, she could still be at the restaurant, which isn't likely, or she could be in her house?" Stiles suggested, at this Zoe pulled out her phone and called her mother.

"Hey mom?" They all heard Zoe say, they could only barely hear her mother on the other line though.

"Yes, sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Is Terrence home yet?"

"No, why? Did something happen?"

"I'll explain later, Mom, call the police please and tell them to look for Terrence, she's missing and we can't find her." Zoe explained, she heard her mother start to panic, but she agreed to do so. After her mom hung up she rang the police straight away, Zoe began to cry, she didn't know what to do and for all she knew Terrence could be getting killed by an Alpha or anything. Isaac pulled her into another one of his oh so comforting hugs and let her cry on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay, I promise." Isaac promised, she didn't believe him, for once she couldn't believe anyone.

"Or she'll be dead, she's probably dead right now, and we have no way to find her." At this Scott perked up and everyone looked at him because he now had a huge smile on his face.

"She sent you a message right?" Scott asked, but already knew the answer as he had already seen the horrible picture. Zoe nodded and Scott looked at Stiles who now understood why he was being looked at.

"We know someone who can trace a phone." Stiles informed her with a smirk then looked at Derek who already knew what was coming. "But we'd have to ask someone else to ask him. Derek, would you like to volunteer?" Stiles asked and Derek gave him the angriest look Zoe had ever seen but because Stiles kept his cool she assumed he had seen it before.

"Wait, are you talking about Danny?" Jackson stepped in, Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Yes, Jackson, we're talking about Danny." Stiles snapped, the mumbled something about Jackson's stupidity.

"Fine, I'll go, but you two are going with me." Derek agreed while pointing at Stiles and Zoe. Zoe was so happy she let go of Isaac and hugged Derek who was taken aback by it, in fact he looked more freaked out than anything. He gently pushed her away, trying not to be too mean, she got the hint and sheepishly stepped away from him back to Isaac.

"Okay, so what are we waiting around for, let's go to this Danny guy!" Zoe said with a slight ray of hope in her smile. Stiles, Derek and Zoe got into her car, Derek and Stiles argued over who should sit in the front seat.

"For fuck sake! Stiles sits beside me Derek get in the back." Zoe ordered, Derek growled in frustration while Stiles childishly stook his tongue out at him. Stiles called Danny to come over to his house because he needed help on his Science project and sure enough Danny got there a few minutes after Zoe, Stiles and Derek arrived.

"Okay, Derek, you're still my cousin as you already know and Zoe, you're Derek's, A.K.A Miguel's, sister, erm, err, fuck, err, Fiona or something." Stiles told them the plan when they were in his room. There was a knock on the door and ran down the stairs to answer it, sure enough it was Danny.

"Danny boy, come in." Stiles welcomed him in, Danny just smiled awkwardly as he walked through the door. He followed Stiles upstairs and instantly blushed as soon as he seen 'Miguel' but it went away when he saw him talking to a girl.

"Miguel." Danny greeted him, he just got a nod in return, he felt like an idiot for saying anything now. Danny then looked at Zoe and put his hand out to introduce himself.

"I'm Danny, it's nice to meet you." Danny introduced himself and Zoe blushed.

"I'm Z- Fiona." She told him, shaking his hand, he smiled at her. "I'm Miguel's sister." She blurted out, in a 'just in case you wanted to know that' sort of tone. Danny immediately perked up at this statement, he thought it was random, but it was great news. Zoe was confused on how he didn't recognise her from when Allison introduced him to her, then she remembered he never actually looked at her only heard people gasping when she ran out of the cafeteria.

"_Wow, he's good looking!" _Zoe thought as she watched him sit beside Stiles at the desk, she tried to make her looking as less obvious as possible, but it seemed to fail. Derek chuckled to himself then took a pen and paper from beside him and wrote on it then gave it to Zoe. She read it, it said '**He's gay, sorry, I think you're more of a Lahey type of girl**' she laughed. She turned the paper around and wrote on the back of it then handed it to him, he read it '**You don't seem like a Danny type, you seem more of a Stiles man ;)**' Derek slightly glared at her but a smile played at his lips.

"So, what did you want to work on?" Danny asked Stiles who's bag was on the other side of the room and looked as if it had been untouched since Friday.

"Well, you see, I didn't really need your help with Science." Stiles started, Danny sighed before even knowing what Stiles was going to say. "Remember that time when I asked you to trace a text?" Danny looked at him and narrowed his eyes but nodded anyways. "I kind of need you to do that again, but this time I need you to trace a phone. Would you be able to do that?" Stiles asked his voice sounding serious now.

"Stiles, I can't just-" Danny was cut off by Stiles looking at Derek who just shook his head furiously.

"Miguel, is actually the one who wants you to do it, we've lost his other sister and we need to find her." Stiles told Danny, he still looked hesitant though, so Stiles leaned in and whispered to Danny. "He said he'll pay you back someway." Derek heard this and stood up quickly in extreme anger. Zoe stood up aswell and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her begging face.

"Please, I have to find her, she may be the most annoying, bitchiest sister in the world but she's my sister and I love her." Zoe begged, the only think Derek could think of was that he would want someone to do the same if it was Laura, so he sat back down and Zoe was happy again. Zoe gave Danny her phone to trace the message and after a long while of waiting impatiently he finally got it. As everyone left the house to drive to the location, which wasn't that far away from Zoe's house, Danny stopped Derek.

"So, how again are you going to repay me." Danny asked, Zoe and Stiles stopped when they heard this, trying not to laugh. Derek sighed, he was caving in.

"Meet me here tomorrow at seven and I'll take you to dinner, happy?" Derek told him then walked away with a frown on his face while Danny drove away with a grin plastered to his face. Before Stiles and Derek got into the car Derek punched Stiles in the arm and considering he was a werewolf, it fucking hurt.


	12. The warehouse

Zoe drove as fast as lightening, Derek sat in the back not saying a word and Stiles sat beside Zoe still holding his arm in pain, Zoe noticed this and sighed.

"Stiles the worst it's going to do it leave a bruise, I'm sure it wasn't hard enough to break your bone or anything." Zoe informed him, trying to keep his mind at ease more than anything else.

"But it hurts like hell!" Stiles complained, Derek patted him on the shoulder, this made Stiles look back and glare.

"I'm sure you'll live." Derek told him sarcastically, Stiles made a face then turn back around, Zoe rolled her eyes at this.

"Children." She mumbled, then she realized that she had arrived at their destination, she looked out the window and frowned.

"Hey guys, what's in there?" Zoe asked the two men, they looked out the window, then their eyes widened as if they were scared.

"Call Scott and tell him to bring the whole pack _and _Allison's Dad!" Derek ordered, Stiles didn't hesitate one bit as he pulled his phone out and called Scott.

"Stiles? Did you find anything?" Scott asked on the other end of the phone, he was at home now trying to find out more about the Alpha that took Stiles.

"Dude, call the pack and the Argents, we need you here now!" Stiles ordered, even more sternly than Derek had.

"Where!?" Scott asked as he raced out of his room and out the front door.

"Remember that warehouse that we were in before, the one where we killed Gerard?" Stiles wondered, Scott momentarily froze.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"There, get them all here now!" Stiles told him then hung up, Zoe looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What the fuck were you just talking about?" She asked, she was totally confused, Stiles and Derek exchanged glances.

"Which part do you want to hear first?" Derek asked her, she didn't think about this at all because she wanted to know every part.

"What's so special about Allison's family?"

"They're hunters, they hunt werewolves and well, we're kind of cool with them but not really. Allison's grandfather, Gerard, he seemed like a nice old man, no no he was not, he had cancer so he wanted to become a werewolf so he tricked Scott into getting Derek to bite him. But Scott was smarter than that, when Derek bit Gerard, Gerard's body fought against the bite because Scott changed his tablets to mountain ash, and then he died. The end." Stiles explained, Zoe's mind was blown when he mentioned hunters.

"Oh, okay… so remind me again why we need hunters that want to kill our friends and apparently now me?" Zoe asked, constantly looking out the window every two seconds to see if she could see Terrence.

"They won't kill us, at least I hope not anyways." Derek promised her, but Zoe was still uneasy about all of it. After a while of waiting in silence and waiting Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Peter turned up.

"Where's Lydia? I thought she was a werewolf too?" Zoe asked, Stiles shook his head.

"Nope, she's 'immune'." He told her and she only nodded slowly, still confused. They got out of the car and stood with the others.

"Are you sure she's in here?" Allison asked Stiles who nodded showing her the phone.

"Well let's go then." Scott ordered, the rest hesitantly followed him.

"Stay here as look out." Derek told Stiles who reached out and grabbed his arm before he ran off, Derek just looked at him in confusion.

"Be careful, Derek." Stiles told him, Derek was very confused indeed but patted Stiles on the back and nodded with a slight smile. Stiles let go and Derek ran to follow the group.

The building was cold and quiet, and all they could hear was the echo of the creaking door as Scott opened it. They walked quietly into the warehouse looking around then suddenly something ran out of nowhere and attacked Scott. Everyone immediately stepped in to help him but before Chris could shoot it Allison stepped forward and stopped him.

"No, Dad, it's Terrence." She shouted, he put away the gun and Zoe ran over to her sister.

"Terrence, oh my God what the hell were you thinking?" Zoe exclaimed while hugging her, but Terrence pushed her away and growled, yes growled, at her. Her eyes were black and she her teeth were razor sharp, it wasn't an attractive sight.

"What's wrong with her?" Erica asked, Derek stepped forward in front of Terrence.

"That's exactly what we're about to find out." Derek mumbled to himself then looked at Scott. "Call Deaton, tell him we'll be there in a few minutes." He ordered, Scott nodded then called his boss. "Let's hope this still works." Derek said before grabbing her neck and pushing slightly at her pressure point until she fainted.


	13. Alpha's and Demons

**(A/N: Yes, I have decided to finally update it. I'm so sorry for taking so long, a lot has been going on in my life recently but it's all okay now. I'll finish this story. Thank you for those of you who've enjoyed it so far and shared your opinions, I appreciate it. Enjoy! Stay happy, guys!)**

"Why do I have to sit beside the unconscious demon?" Stiles whined at the back of Zoe's car, Derek looked behind him and shook his head.

"Because, Stiles, you already got your turn in the front, now it's Derek's turn." Zoe explained with a slight smirk on her face when she heard Stiles grumble under his breath.

"Stupid Sourwolf." He mumbled to himself, Derek raised his eyebrows and turned around once again.

"You want to say that again?" Derek threatened, Stiles said it once more, louder this time. Before Derek had a chance to answer him back Zoe stopped the car.

"Okay, you guys are an adorable couple and all but please shut up! We're here anyways." Zoe exclaimed to the two boys that were honestly starting to annoy her.

"We're not going out! I hate him!" Derek told her defensively, something inside Stiles tore, and he felt lower than anything.

"Yeah." Stiles mumbled as he got out of the car and slammed the door, harder than necessary. Zoe and Derek exchanged glances, Derek shrugged and shook his head once again, Zoe just sighed and got out of the car, followed by Derek. Stiles walked into the building in a huff, Zoe and Derek walked in afterwards, Derek carrying Terrence's body. Everyone arrived in afterwards and crowded around Deaton who examined the body.

"How longer will she be unconscious?" Chris asked while Deaton examined Terrence's teeth.

"I've drugged her with anaesthetic so it the human particles in her body still work she should be unconscious for about three hours, maybe less." Deaton explained as he opened one of her eyelids shining a light on her eyes.

"But she'll be okay right?" Zoe asked frantically, Deaton sat back in his chair and looked at her.

"Can I talk to Zoe alone please?" He asked, everyone agreed and walked out to the lobby.

"How bad is she?" Zoe asked him as soon as everyone left, she knew something had to be wrong, Deaton sighed, not a good sign either.

"This is probably a lot to take in after everything that's been going on all night but your sister she, she's not human." Deaton tried to explain, Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"So she's a werewolf too?" She wondered aloud, Deaton shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's much worse, Terrence she's a demon, not just any got possessed by another demon demon but as in a born and raised demon." Deaton explained to Zoe who was starting to feel as if she would cry again but she was sick of crying at this stage.

"Is there anyway to heal her?" Zoe asked, attempting to redeem herself, she saw Deaton wince slightly.

"No, but there is a way to kill her." That was all she had to say for her to burst into tears, next thing they knew Isaac was running into the room.

"She can't die, she just can't!" She cried in hysteria, Isaac attempted to comfort her as much as he could.

"I'm so sorry Zoe, if there was a way I would do anything to help you, but with her condition she's going to end up hurting not only other people but herself. If we don't kill her she'll get herself killed by someone else." Deaton tried to get this into her head but she was having none of it. She threw Isaac off of her and ran out the door, passed everybody in the lobby who were silent and got into her car. She didn't drive off, she just sat there crying, she needed to be alone to think.

"Should I go check on her?" Isaac asked while getting up after banging his head lightly off the wall, everyone started to walk back into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked Isaac and Deaton.

"Obviously not!" Jackson snapped at him, Stiles ignored him.

"I've told Zoe that the only way to help Terrence is to kill her, there's no way she can be saved." Allison gasped, then without thinking she turned and ran out the door to find Zoe. As she was running out the door she was stopped by someone, she looked up to see Deucalion and the rest of the alpha's behind him. One of the twins, Ethan, was holding Zoe and she seemed to be unconscious.

"Where do you think you're going love?" He asked as he pushed her aside roughly and walked into the vet. Stiles was the first to notice them as he turned around first when they heard Allison scream. Bad idea! Deucalion grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across the room, Stiles landed in a heap on the ground groaning in pain. Derek stepped in front of Deucalion and growled angrily ready to pounce but he was pulled back by Kali.

"You're not going anywhere, honey." She growled in his ear, he attempted to get out of her grip but failed. Scott and Isaac went for two of the alpha's, Scott went for Ennis while Isaac went for Ethan who was still holding Zoe. Aidan protected Ethan while Ennis was perfectly able to fend for himself. Erica and Boyd tried to help Derek but Boyd ended up getting attacked by Deucalion while Kali knocked Erica out. Chris and Peter attempted to help but Chris wasn't able to fight five alpha's and Peter wasn't even strong enough to fight one.

"What do you want with us?!" Derek growled out, Deucalion looked at him with a creepy smile after he dealt with Boyd.

"We want the girl." He told him, the fighting died down slightly as they realised that the alpha's were winning.

"And what do you plan to do with her?" Isaac questioned him, Aidan had his hands placed behind his back and was standing beside his brother so Isaac could see Zoe.

"She's powerful, we could use her on our side." Was the answer he got, he didn't know who gave it because he was too busy staring at Zoe.

"Ethan, you can put that girl in with the animals, Ennis grab the boy over there and put him in as well. They're useless humans anyways." Deucalion ordered, Scott smirked in his mind because Deucalion didn't know that Zoe was a werewolf. He was even happier when he looked over at Zoe to see her winking at him then pretended to be unconscious again. Ennis walked over to where Stiles was, he wasn't unconscious he just wasn't exactly… with it. Ennis roughly grabbed his arm and carried him by the collar.

"That all you got bitch? I'll get the big bad wolf after you." Stiles mumbled, so low only the werewolves heard it. Deucalion thought for a moment, then stopped and put his hand out, Ennis and Ethan paused.

"Keep the boy, get the girl out of my sight." He told them, Isaac scowled. Ethan kept walking, he walked past where Terrence's body was supposed to be and straight to the animal keep. When he walked in Zoe kicked the door and locked it quickly. Ethan immediately went into fighting mode, Zoe wolfed out, as did he, but Zoe didn't quite understand the concept of alpha strength until she was hit. She fell back and hit the wall, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and pointed his claws at her.

"Any last words?" He asked, she nodded. "What!?"

"I don't know what Danny sees in you." She whispered in pain, Ethan's face seemed to get less angry but he quickly covered it up and growled. But before he could kill her Deaton appeared behind him and injected him with some werewolf venom that Zoe didn't recognise.

"Thanks." She said to him and they walked quietly out the door.

"Where's the girl!?" She heard Deucalion roar to everybody. He paced around then kicked a chair across the room in anger. "You!" He pointed at Stiles. "Come here!" Ennis let him go only for him to drop to the floor right at his feet. He kicked his body but he didn't get far, he got Derek though. He looked up at him, Derek's eyes were full of sorrow, Stiles was about to say something before Deucalion grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Deucalion looked at Derek in anger.

"Do YOU know where the girl went!?" Derek shook his head with a glare.

"No, last time I saw her you were barging in here attacking everyone." Derek snapped, Kali growled and stabbed him with her claws, Derek roared in pain. Then Stiles done something he knew he shouldn't of, but he did. He used all of his strength to kick Kali on the shin as hard as he could, obviously it didn't do much but she converted her attention to Stiles. This gave Derek an opportunity to get her off of him and push her into Deucalion. It worked and they both went sliding on the floor. Aidan and Ennis went for Derek and Stiles but when they done this Scott and Isaac blocked their paths. Scott punched Ennis hard on the face while Isaac kicked Aidan in stomach then grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. Zoe and Deaton took this opportunity of distraction to inject whatever werewolf venom it was into Kali and Deucalion. Deaton handed her another one which she then threw over to Allison. Allison ran over to Ennis and jabbed him with it which made him go unconscious also. There wasn't an extra one though so they had to try and literally finish Aidan. Scott, Isaac, Derek and Zoe all attacked him, Aidan couldn't fight them all off. In the end one of them broke the leg of a chair and stabbed him with it, everyone looked in shock. Now they had a second Alpha on their team.


End file.
